In many switch installations, it is desirable to have a switch which is illuminated. Some installations may prefer to have the switch illuminated only when the switch is in a certain selected mode, while in other installations it may be desired to have the switch illuminated constantly. Since a separate energizing circuit may be required for the light source in some cases, in order to provide for alternative switch applications in the past it has been necessary to provide alternate switch designs whereby one switch would be utilized for activation of the illuminating means with the switch in an "on" position only, for example, and another switch would be provided for constant illumination of the switch push button. A disadvantage of the prior art illuminated switches is that either separate switch designs are required or an additional pair of poles utilized. In addition, since the switches may often be quite similar in appearance, except for the internal electrical connections, they may be easily confused as to which type of function they perform.